


Gossip

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gossip, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Bluestreak wants all the juicy tidbits about Jazz's new relationship with Optimus.
Relationships: Jazz & Bluestreak, mentions of Jazz/Optimus Prime
Series: Jazz Prime [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/25814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is set somewhere after "Chosen" but well before "Sideways."

“So, spill.” Bluestreak’s wings vibrated with excitement.

“Spill what?” Jazz cocked his head to the side with confusion. Usually, he knew what bit of gossip the sniper was talking about before he even opened his mouth, but today he had no idea.

“What do you mean what?” The silver Praxian looked offended. “You, Optimus. Three nights _in a row_ in his quarters.”

“Oh, that!” The saboteur laughed and reached for one of the candies in the dish on the corner of his desk. “Mech, we haven’t been trying to hide it.”

“Well, duh. Even Gears knows. But I want details! What’s he like?”

“When I find out, I’ll tell you.” Jazz tossed the candy into his mouth with a smirk. 

“Three nights and you haven’t…? At all?” Bluestreak sounded impressed. 

“Have you seen how tired the big bot’s been all week? He’s doing good to cuddle after we’re off shift. Your juicy gossip is gonna have to wait, cause right now I’m just a glorified teddy bear.”

“That’s kind of sweet though.” Bluestreak smiled. “Even if it doesn’t actually tell me if he’s proportional.”

“Bluestreak! Stop lusting after our Prime!” Jazz grabbed another candy and threw it as his friend as they both laughed.


End file.
